Hard Luck
Hard Luck is the 18th episode of Season 4 and the 83rd episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis The episode begins when Ulrich enters his room and sees Odd doing everything he can to find his clothes in his closet. He intends to go pick up a girl in his class: Azra. However, unintentionally, Odd drops and breaks a mirror. Ulrich tells him the translation of this superstitious act: He's going to have 7 years of bad luck. Odd, is not superstitious though and refuses to believe it. Their dorm door then opens to reveal Jim who came to yell at Odd for putting goat cheese in his sneakers, which wasn't true. Odd defends himself by denouncing the real culprits, Herb and Nicholas, but he still gets in trouble for accusing them. Once in the cafeteria, Odd discovers that all the good food has ran out and is forced to eat crackers and some tea when the chocolate machine breaks down for the very first time. Other teases with superstition broken mirror. Odd does not believe any of it and then sees girl he was hoping to swoon: Azra. He asks her to teach him her language, the girl is actually of Turkish origin. This is unfortunately the time Hervé and Nicolas choose to come up and ruin his chances with Azra. Azra is disappointed and calls Odd an idiot in Turkish, Jeremie mocks Odd, announcing that he received his first lesson in Turkish, then announces to the others that they will return to the Desert Replika and destroy the supercomputer that generates New Mexico. A little later, in the factory, the Lyoko warriors travel to the Replika on the Skid. Jeremie says he plans to send Yumi and Odd to the supercomputer and energizes Yumi first. However, the operation fails when he tries to send Odd, failing for the very first time as well. Ulrich is then sent in his place. Yumi and Ulrich are found in the abandoned base. Soon enough, a tower is activated in the Replika: X.A.N.A. sends Kankrelats after Ulrich and Yumi. However, they manage to escape and flee inside an empty room inside the base. Odd and Aelita go off to the tower but they are soon attacked by Hornets. While fighting, a mysterious bug suddenly strikes Odd and he starts to glitch, making him vulnerable to attack. After destroying a Hornet, the strange bug makes Odd fall off his Overboard, and he is then devirtualized by another Hornet. Aelita takes out the monster with an Energy Field and heads out to the canyon that leads to the tower, chased by three new monsters. Skillfully piloting, Aelita manages to out run the Hornets while they crash against the rocky pillars inside the canyon. William arrives at the Replika to the tower where the Skid is at. Back at the military base, Yumi and Ulrich easily deal with the Kankrelats, but are then informed by Jeremie that William has arrived. The two play a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who will face William: with Yumi being it. She manages to catch William off guard with her fans and then using her telekinesis, crushes him under a rocky peak. But her victory is cut short as she is devirtualized by Odd's bug. Back at the base, Ulrich makes it to the Supercomputer room, but he sees there are 7 Kankrelats waiting. Back on Lyoko, Aelita takes care of the last Hornet but runs into a pillar herself, and crashes the Overwing. She quickly goes the rest of the way on foot, but the strange bug suddenly devirtualizes her as well just before she can make it to the tower. Ulrich is now the only one left to destroy the supercomputer. He gets the job done by taking out all the Kankrelats one by one. Just before he can be devirtualized by the bug, he manages to stab the supercomputer with both swords. He then reappears in the scanners moments later. The mission is successful: The Desert Replika fades, with two Tarantulas dropping into the Digital Sea. Jeremie activates a self-piloting program for the Skid so it can head back to the Hanger. Back at Kadic later that evening, in the cafeteria Odd stumbles with his tray and admits that he may as well be jinxed. His hope soon returns, however: he sees Azra forgot her phone in her chair. Odd retrieves it, hoping he can have her call to ask for it back. As they walk down the hallway, Odd indeed recives a call and rushes off to meet her under the archway. It isn't as it seems, however, as Odd finds himself face to face with Jim. It was his pink colored heart cell phone that he found and not Azra's. Odd questions Jim about the phone, but the episode ends with Jim walking away simply stating: "I'd rather not talk about it." Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Superstition. *When Yumi asked where Odd was, Ulrich said "Stuck on Lyoko;" however, they weren't on Lyoko, they were on the Desert Replika. *Jeremie said that William could deactivate the Skid tower, however he just put it under X.A.N.A.'s control. *This episode shows the only time someone had been sent back to the Factory from a Replika mission. *It is still unknown about what happened to the bug; most likely it was just an error with the replika. *This is the third episode in which someone other than Yumi used the fans, the first being Aelita in Attack of the Zombies, the second by Odd in Yumi's body in A Fine Mess. *This is the last episode Yumi uses Telekinesis in the whole series. Errors *When Tarantulas are attacking the Skid, the tower was seen glowing green. But when the Replika disappears, the tower was seen glowing red. Gallery Hard Luck Odd breaks a mirror image 1.png|The mirror broke due to Odd. Hard Luck Odd slipped image 1.png|Odd slips and falls. Hard Luck Odd talks to Azra image 1.png|Odd about to take action. Hard Luck Odds NavSkid is bugged image 1.png|Aelita talking to Jeremie through Lyoko. Hard Luck Odd is bugged also image 1.png|Odd noticing the bug. Hard Luck Poor Odd is bugged image 1.png|Odd is bugging up. Hard Luck Odd loses LP image 2.png|Odd's Avatar is shown as he takes damage after falling off the Overboard Hard Luck Odd is devirtualized image 3.png|Odd being devirtualized by a Hornet. Hard Luck Aelita Energy Field image 1.png|Aelita using an Energy Field. Hard Luck Aelita is bugged image 1.png|Aelita is bugged up. Hard Luck Aelita is devirtualized image 1.png|Aelita being devirtualized... Hard Luck Before reaching the tower image 2.png|...Before she can reach the tower. Hard Luck Jeremie and Odd watch image 1.png|Jeremie and Odd watching the computer. Hard Luck Ulrich and Yumi in the Mexico base image 1.png|Ulrich and Yumi running in the Mexico base. Hard Luck The door is open image 2.png|The door is open. Hard Luck Tessen Fan attacks Kankrelat image 1.png|Tessen Fans attacking the Kankrelats. Hard Luck Kankrelats in the base image 1.png|Kankrelats entering the base. Hard Luck Kankrelat hits fan image 1.png|Kankrelat shooting down the fan. Hard Luck Ulrich uses Tessen Fan image 2.png|Ulirch about to throw the fan. Hard Luck Yumi throws a Fan image 1.png|Yumi throwing her fan. Hard Luck Yumi vs William image 1.png|Yumi Vs. William. Hard Luck Watch out William image 1.png|X.A.N.A. William about to be crushed. Hard Luck Pillar crushes Wiliam image 2.png|X.A.N.A. William is Devirtualized Hard Luck Yumi beat William image 3.png|Yumi beating William. Hard Luck Yumi is devirtualized image 4.png|Yumi is devirtualized by the bug. Hard Luck Yumi out from a scanner image 5.png|Yumi coming out the scanner. Hard Luck Talking in the Lab image 1.png|Odd, Jeremie and Aelita talking in the lab. Hard Luck Ulrich is bugged image 1.png|And at last, Ulrich is bugged up as well. namespace = File category = Hard Luck format = ,%PAGE%\n,, External Links The original episode summary can be found here. ca:Mala sort es:Mala suerte fr:Superstition gl:Mala sorte it:Che sfortuna! pl:Odcinek 83 "Niefart" pt:Má sorte ru:Невезение Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Hard Luck